Clock Tower Reborn
It has been a long time since the last couple of children were adopted into the Barrow family. In fact, it's been forever since the family adopted more than one child. But this time they chose three. Three children. And because of this, they have thrown a party for the three to get them used to the new mansion they're going to be living in. At once, it all seems peaceful. Until, of course, something happens. But who knows, maybe it's nothing. Dear Patron, It has been a long time since we last talked, has it not? I'm excited to tell you about the three new children we've brought into our life. We invite you to a large reunion to celebrate their birthdays. Come along, please. We don't want all this great food going to waste, do we? And anyway, you should meet them. They are all very good children. And though it's only been two days since we did first adopt them, they have stolen my heart. Please, do come to see them. This will be a fun and enjoyable time at the Barrows Mansion. RSVP, please. Love, Mary Rose Reed. ---This Is What The Letter Said Rules: *There will be no godplay. You cannot simply fly away or spawn yourself a gun or something. *This is a horror camp. You cannot (based on the game itself) fight back, since there are no weapons in the house. There ARE, however, evasion points you can use to get away from trouble. Hiding is key. *Items are a key thing to the game. Do not steal an item from someone without their permission. *Do not harm other players unless there's some form of plot development behind it. Don't randomly say 'OMGLEE I'M A KILLER RAWR' and stab someone. *Do not complain if you die. This camp is fair. Don't say it's not. *I can remove you from signups if I think you're gonna godplay. Sign Ups: Name - Stereotype - Username *CLOSED* The Children #Julian- The Observant Gymnast- Zoom #Jennifer - The Helpless Girl - Dra {To keep story progression if anyone gets stuck} #James - The Disturbed One - BlazeHead 51 {C}The Guests #Katelyn, The Childish and Witty Girl, SinsMakePeople #Lucy-The shy Bookworm-OMGDP #Rex - The dragon fanatic - WDR #Tweek - The Jittery Caffine Addict - TheEvilOctorock #Clementine - The Flower Obsessed - Blaineley #Maxwell, the Snarky Nerd - Mr. E #Kevin - The Crazy Clown - Sunsummer7 #Kristen, the Emotionless Wallflower - Sunslicer2 #Jacob - The Practical Joker - OHF Prechat: Everyone is outside on a front lawn, waiting for Mary to welcome them inside. Katelyn: I hope Mary's here. I didn't come here for nothing! Rex: *staring at the house intensely* Tweek: I'm not even sure why I came here *sip's coffee*. Jennifer: Mary should be here soon. She told the kids to stay outside to comfort the guests. Rex: something feels off, but I can't put my finger on it *continues to stare at the house* Clementine: Ooh, nice flowers! *Smells a flower* Mmm! Rex: *snaps fingers* I figured it out! This house doesn't have any dragon carvings *sad look on face* Lucy:Hello.... Kevin: Nice house you got here. Katelyn: *Obviously Excited* Hi! Lucy:*Looks at Everyone Around her* Hmmm Katelyn: *To Lucy* You okay? Lucy:yeah I'm fine.. I don't know anyone here.. Katelyn: Me too. Let's start with what's your name? Lucy:My name is Lucy..what is yours.. Katelyn: *Smiles* Katelyn, spelled K a t e l y n. Lucy:Cool :3 this place is huge... Katelyn: I know, right? Lucy: I can't wait ... :D Mary: 'Welcome everyone. I hope you've met the children by now. Anyway, I welcome you into our home. Meet me in the dining room in the grand hall for our big ceremony! *opens doors to the Barrows Mansion* Day One: ''Nothing can really be accessed right now in the mansion. Everyone is limited to the grand hall at this moment in time. Just chat along. Dining Room: A huge dining table is inside. A chandelier is above you, hanging and lighting up the room. Mary stands inside, socializing with the guests. Katelyn: This is so cool! Jennifer: Isn't it neat? Mary is very rich. Katelyn: I know right? Lucy:*walks in* Wow nice... Clementine: I like those flowers! *Points to a vase with flowers in it* Katelyn: I'm hungry... 'Mary: '''Everyone, this is Jennifer, Julian, and James. These three are my children. Lucy:*waves too Jennifer Julian and James* Katelyn: Hi, Jennifer! Hi, Julian! Hi, James! Lucy: Yeah hello *covers left eye* Katelyn: You okay, Lucy? Lucy: Yeah (her left eye is red if u dont belive me go too my userpage) Katelyn: Oh, just checking. (That's so cool. :DD) '''Mary: '*stands on table* Yes, well, this is all very exciting. I'm happy to have everyone here! The Lights suddenly flicker. Mary looks up at her chandelier and screams. It detatches and falls straight down to the table. The room, now darkened, forces everyone to leave the room in panic. Is Mary dead, or did she jump out of the way? Hallway A: Several areas are here. A bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. The kitchen, however, is currently locked. Living Room (1): Couches and other sorts of items remain inside. There is a note on the ground. Jennifer: What's this? *picks up note* *A note has been added to the '''handbook. You can locate the handbook on the talk page. Rex: Jennifer, do you think Mary is alright?!?!?! Katelyn: Hope that note is important. Kristen: *walks in* Lucy: yeah me too ..... Clementine: *Walks in* Katelyn: Is there anything else that you can see? Lucy:*Pauses* I see.....Danger.... Katelyn: *Frowns* What? Jennifer: I'm afraid Mary might be...um...gone...*sniffle* Lucy: *walks back* There there.... Katelyn: *Follows Lucy* It's okay, Jennifer. The lights in the house are suddenly cut. Darkness surrounds them. Weird noises are heard in the kitchen. Clementine: Hello? A...Anyone? Lucy:Im here....I saw Danger... ???: Ah! Help me! The voice is yelling from the kitchen! Is it Mary? Lucy: Somebody help! im too scared Its Risky! Katelyn: Mary?? Lucy: Mary! Jennifer? Katelyn: I feel scared. *Whimpers* Kevin: Me too. Lucy: Guys we need too stick together Lucy:*Runs away* Clementine: *Hides under a couch* Jennifer: Max is in trouble! Lucy: We need too hide jennifer ....Before Danger gets us... Tweek: *runs in room* AGH! Scissor man! I saw a man with scissors come out from the Kitchen! AGH! Lucy: I know.. i dont know where too hide....*walks too dresser* ill search for more information Clementine: *Gasp* Really? Tweek: Wait for me!*runs after Lucy* The Couch: Search the couch. Lucy:*Searchs Couch* *Lucy finds a crumbled up note. It has been added to the handbook. Katelyn: What did you find? Lucy: A note... (The couch is not a hiding spot. It will be labeled in the description if it is. Besides, he's not after you right now) (Sorry :( ) The Dresser: Inspect the dresser. Clementine: *Searches the dresser* Tweek: AGH! He's going to get me!*sips coffee* Lucy:*Searches the dresser* Chill dude.. how many cups you have... Tweek: I have alot of coffee *searches the dresser aswell* *Clementine made it first! She found a key. What does it go to? Lucy:ok then.... Tweek: We should go back to the Kitchen and inspect the dead body. Clementine: But, the scissorman... Lucy:Yeah... Katelyn: I agree with anything. Tweek: He might not be there anymore. Clementine: *Looks at key* Lucy:hmmm Tweek: Well if you really dont wanna go there it's fine. Lucy:Well sorry i just want too live... Katelyn: No time for apologizing! Want to chekc the body or not? Tweek: It's best for all of us to go together. Lucy: yeah Tweek: Alright we should go and have a look in the Kitchen since we can't stay in here forever. Lucy: then let's go *runs too the kitchen* Tweek: *Follows Lucy to the Kitchen* Bathroom: A toilet, a sink, and a shower. The Toilet: Got gas? Kevin: I gotta go. *uses bathroom* The Sink: Something's been lodged inside. The Shower: The curtain is pulled over it. Care to take a look? This is also a hiding area. (Hiding Level: 5) Maxwell: *hides in shower* Scissorman: *walks inside, clanking scissors together* ...Hello? *clanks more and walks up to the shower curtain* Hm...*walks out of the bathroom and vanishes from sight* *Max is safe. The Hiding Level of the shower is now 4. *Max has found a note! It's been added to the handbook. Kitchen: The door is locked, but noises can be heard beyond the doorway. Maxwell: *listens in on the noise* Hello? *knocks on door* The door bursts open, throwing out the dead body of a man who was inside. Another man walks out. He has a huge pair of scissors in his hands. He's claking them together quickly. *'Scissorman is now after the household guests and children! Hide from him to avoid him!' Maxwell: *runs to shower* Ah, crap! Tweek: *enters room*I just heard something. *see's man with scissors* AGH! *runs out of room* Lucy:*gulps* Tweek: *Searches the dead man* Hmm. Lucy:*Helps Tweek* Katelyn: Where's the dead body? Tweek: Just on the Floor. I Think were safe from the Scissorman. Katelyn: You sure? Lucy: yeah the Scissorman can be anywhere Tweek: Exactly. It's a big Mansion so he could be anywhere in it. *sips coffee* Lucy:Yup Tweek: I wonder what's past that door. Lucy: Yeah... Tweek: Who wants to volunteer to see whats past it. Katelyn: Not it. Lucy: not it Tweek: alright lets just leave it then. *Starts searching body again* Katelyn: Tweek, you see what's past the door. You're the one who found the door. Tweek: But what if Scissormans there? AGH! I can't take that risk! Katelyn: *Shrugs* Lucy:*reads book* just take a two second look Tweek: Fine *takes a look and see's nothing* That's weird I dont see anything*. (I think dra is AFK so it Clock Tower might not progress atm) *Tweek was first to check the body. He finds a crumbled up note in his hands, and a locket around his neck. The note has been added to the handbook. Death Chart Key